Spring Love
by PnKsPrKlYgRl
Summary: Hinata's so shy and afraid all the time. Well it's time for her to grow some courage! Starting with her confession to Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Don't own! Wish I did though but who wouldn't! 

Notes: Hinata's so shy and afraid all the time. Well it's time for her to grow some courage! Starting with her confession to Naruto!

Title: Spring Love

Author: Jen

It was spring time in the leaf village. Which meant the annual spring festival was coming near.

Hinata nervously combed her hair behind her ears checking her appearance in a nearby window. Her stomach clenched painfully in anticipation as she continued to scan the road. It was nearly lunch time and she hadn't seen the one she was looking for yet. If he didn't show up soon she knew she'd never be able to gather the courage to do this again.

Just as the white-eyed girl was about to give into her shyness and run away a bright flash caught her gaze. Stilling her nervous hands she watched as Naruto bounded down the road weaving in and out of the crowd. His destination was obvious to any who cared to know the blonde for his eyes were locked intently on the ramen stall.

Taking a deep breath Hinata forced herself to step in front of the stall's door. "N-naruto-kun."

"Huh!" The blonde skidded to a stop just barely managing to not knock the girl over. "Oh, Hinata-chan! What's up?"

"Y-you know th-the spring festival, right?" Hinata nervously pushed her finger tips together looking anywhere but at the boy in front of her. Her heart raced and she felt her face begin to darken in a blush. She wanted nothing more than to run away and hide, but she'd sworn she would go through with this.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned widely and excidedly guestured. "It's gonna be so much fun! I can't wait to try out all the food and games they'll have there."

"Y-yeah," Hinata smiled as she chanced a look at the blonde boy. Immediately her carefully planned speech abandoned her. "I was wondering...if y-you'd...that is...I..."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked slightly confused. "Come on, you don't haveta be embarassed. Just say what you want to say!"

"Wouldyouliketogotothespringfestivalwithme?" Hinata said in a rush feeling her face blush even darker.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked again before shrugging again. "Sure thing Hinata! It'll be fun!"

"O-ok," Hinata stammered out before rushing away and leaving behind a slightly perplexed blonde.

He said yes! she thought to herself jubilantly. Most likely, a small voice warned, he didn't even think of it as a date. Naruto was pretty clueless like that, but that was one of the things Hinata liked about him. It didn't really matter though, she'd guaranteed herself sometime with her crush at the festival in two weeks time.

Now what was she going to do?

_Plz R&R! I'd like to continue with this and know what every1 thinks. XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Don't own! Wish I did though but who wouldn't! 

Notes: So Hinata's aske Naruto out. Now all she has to do is figure out what to do to make him notice her! Maybe she can get a little help

Reviews!-**IcecreamMakingGuy**- _glomps_ My very first reviewer! NarutoHinata is the best!

**Jester12**- Thx for reviewing! I left it on a cliff hanger? I'm sorry, I dsidn't know I had!

Title: Spring Love

Author: Jen

Now what was she going to do?

Hinata bit he lip as she thought about it all. She'd worked up the courage to ask Naruto on a date. To the spring festival which was only two weeks away.Knowing Naruto he probablly just thought it was an invitation as a friend. Not as a-

Hinata hid her blushing face in her hands.

Ok, the most important part of her plan was done. She'd asked Naruto out and he'd accepted. it didn't matter that Naruto didn't really know it was a date. That would be fixed later. Right now Hinata had to concentrate on taking small steps that way she wouldn't panic and back down.

She was going on a date with Naruto. She'd decided weeks ago that she would do it and she wouldn't back down from that decision. No matter how paniced or embarassed she got.

Right. Noding Hinata set out down a street. She needed to buy herself a nice kimono. Something that would really make Naruto notice her for once. Two blocks down she stopped outside a store and looked inside the window. There were a beatiful selection of brightly colored kimonos. Smiling she went into the store.

"Ino pig!

"Forehead girl!"

Hinata gasped and stepped back from the scene that met her eyes. Sakura and Ino stood in the middle of the store each holding a kimono and glaring at eachother. Smoke steamed off them and they looked ready to pull out their weapons. The door closed behind Hinata with a slam and Hinata let out a loud squeak.

"Huh?" Ino and Sakura both turned towards the source of interuption. The murderous looks on their faces faded slighlty when they saw who it was.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura shouted. "What're you doing here?"

"Ano..." Hinata looked down at her hands as she pushed her fingers together. Sakura and Ino were fighting again and she really didn't want to interupt it. Nothing good ever happened from interupting them. "I-I was just wanting to buy a kimono."

"Oh!" Ino clapped her hands and cooed. "I saw one in her that would look so cute on you Hinata-chan!"

"Hmph!" Sakura snorted. "If it's anything like the one you picked for yourself Hinata-chan would be better off wearing a paper sack."

"Like you could do better!" Ino shouted. "Pink isn't the only color in the world you know?"

"Ino pig!"

"Forhead girl!"

Hinata sweatdropped and quietly slipped around the arguing girls. At least now they weren't paying any attention to her she could go find a kimono. Hinata sighed and went to the back of the store and started looking through the racks.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata jumped in surprise and turned. Sakura and Ino stood behind her both holding their bags and looking curious.

"What do you need a kimono for?" Sakura asked.

"I..." Hinata felt her face turn red again. "I need one for the spring festival."

"Oh," Sakura said slyly. "Do you have a date?"

"Y-yes." Hinata looked away from the girls and wondered what they'd say. "I asked Naruto-kun."

"Naruto!" Ino shouted in surprise. "Why'd you-ow!"

"That's great Hinata-chan!" Sakura smiled brightly and pulled her elbow back. "Did you want help picking something out?"

"Yes." Hinata smiled gratefully. She'd never been very good at choosing stuff.

The three girls began to go through the store looking at all the kimonos and rejecting or considering them.

"How about this one?" Ino held out a beatiful dark purple kimono with graceful flying birds embroidered on it in silver and gold thread. Hinata held it up against herself and looked in a mirror. It was perfect.

"Arigato Ino-chan." Hinata smiled brightly as she took the kimono up to the cash register and paid for it.

"Well I have to get back to my shop," Ino said as she walked away.

"Well why don't we go get something to eat," Sakura said. "I'm starving and we can talk a bit about the festival."

"Ok," Hinata followed the girl down the street holding her new kimono close. She had a nice kimono, maybe she could talk to Sakura to figure out what else she needed to do.

_I know the chapies are short but I don't have lots of time to work on it. We're cleaning the house and it's taking so much time. I'm so tired...Plz review and tell me what u think! I love you all!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Don't own blah blah blah! Wish I did though but who wouldn't!

Notes: So Hinata has her kimmono, now she needs some advice. Maybe Sakura can help her.

Reviews!-Xoni Newcomer- I didn't know I had that! I fixed it though so now everyone can review! Glas you liked my fic.

Kitsune-Itai- I'm trying to update as much as possible. But I'm going to be busy in a few days and I might not be able to do it too much. But I'll keep writing so that way I'll have more to update when I do!

i-x3-shikamaru- Um, I dunno about the Sasusaku and Shikaino. I'll see what can be done though. Thanks for reviewing!

IcecreamMakingGuy- Yay, I'm doin good then. Just need to keep up the good work.

lunarangel- Sorry. I didn't know about that until it was mentioned. I'm sure Hinata will figure out a way to get her kyubi's attntion and keep it!

Title: Spring Love

Author: Jen

"Yep that sounds like Naruto all right." Sakura sipped at her raspery iced tea. "He's very clueless about a lot."

Hinata and Sakura had both ordered their food and started talking sbout the spring festival. Sakura had immediately started pestering her for details on how she'd asked Naruto out. And Hinata had to reluctanly admit that she didn't know if Naruto took her seriously as she wanted to.

"Y-yes." Hinata reluctantly agreed twirling her peach iced tea around. She didn't really mind that he was a bit dense about stuff. It was kinda cute! "I don't know what to do about this. I've got a few weeks to change his view but I don't know where I should start."

"I dunno if a few weeks is going to be long enough to do it all." Sakura frowned and then grinned widely. "But I'm sure we can fix something up in that time. Right?"

"R-right." Sakura's enthisism was encouraging but the raven haired girl felt down right nervous by the strange gleam that had entered her eyes.

"Ok!" Sakura pulled out a peice of paper and a pen. "You've got a pretty kimmono. Now you need some jewelry to match, some makeup." Sakura looked up. "I've never seen you wear any before. Do you have anything?"

"Um no." Makeup was one of those things she'd never quite been comfortable with. She'd always looked like a clown wearing it. "I've got some earings b-but they wouldn't go with the kimmono."

"OK. We're going to need to buy some jewelry and makeup and then set up a hair appointment."

"H-hair?" Hinata blinked confused. "Wh-whats wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing. But you want to make him notice you so you're going to have to change it so that way he'll really notice you."

"R-right." Hinata agreed. But what could they do to her hair anyway? It was always too short to do more than comb back in the mornings. The few times she'd tried to grow it long she'd ended up with horrible rats nests that were just too much for her to handle. "Is that all?"

"Of course not!" Sakura pointed the pen at the girl. "You'll need some shoes and some perfume. Let me see you hands." Sakura inspected her fingernails closely. "And you need a manicure too. We can wait to get that so you can have them painted to match you're kimmono."

"O-ok," Hinata's head spun at the things she had to do. She was glad it was all getting written down ont the paper. She'd forget it if she didn't have that! "What else is there?"

"Well thats going to be it for you're outfit." Sakura put the pen away and took another drink of her iced tea. "Most of that can be done next week. For now we have something else that needs working on."

"W-whats that?" The gleam had entered Sakura's eyes again. But this time it was stronger.

"We need to teach you how to speak to guys."

-x-  
It's been so long! I'm so sry about that! My stuipd computer is being mean to me. I think its fixed now though so I can keep everything up now. I'm so sry about the wait, I'll try to make sure it doesnt happen again! XP Pls review and I'll 3 you! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own Hinata or Naruto. Really wish I did. It would be fun right? 

Notes- So sry about the delay. School has kinda slowed downe so i can start to write a bit more. Don't worry! I won't abandon this fic!

Title- Spring Love Author- Jen

roses in bloom: I know, it'll be hard for Hinata but she can do it with enough practice right? Sry for the wait i plan to update more now!

PsychopathKitsago: Yeah they're so cute as a couple! Although I say shes cute with any guy she chooses.

lunarangel: Heh, yeah it is a lotta stuff for her to do but shes competing with ramen! Shes gonna need everything she can get to make Naruto put down the ramen bowl.

boredathome: Well, I don't know if they've got places to get their nails done or not but I'm sure if nothing else Sakura or Ino can do it for her. Thats something for me to think about! Thanks for pointing it out!

Merle: Thanks! Its so fun to write Hinata!

SILENT TROWA: Sry. I'm trying to make it a good fic too. I'll se what I can do with the other chs.

Anime/Manga lubber: Sry. I'll be trying to update moer now.

madnarutofan: Thank you!

Shadov: Yep. Sakuras got a plan for it all! I'm glad to know Iv'e got Hinatas character right.

* * *

"S-sakura-chan." Hinata nervously followed her pink haired friend. "W-were are we going?"

"We're going to find Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yep!" Sakura turned and smiled. "He's gonna help us teach you how to talk to guys."

"Oh, I don't think-"

"No, Hinata!" Sakura interrupted. "You need to figure this out now so that you don't messup during your date."

"O-ok."

They walked for a while Sakura leading her to a particular apartment building. Sasuke answered the door when Sakura knocked.

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke blinked at the girls.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned and dragged Hinata in after her. "We wanted to ask you for some help."

"My help in what?"

Sakura sat down on the couch and pulled Hinata next to her. She smiled sweetly sending chills down the other two's spines. "We just want to talk."

-

Hinata slumped into her bed feeling absolutely exhausted. Who knew talking to people could be so tiring! Sakura had had her spend hours just talking to Sasuke. They talked about everything Sakura could think to make them talk about. Hinata hadn't really wanted to do it but Sakura had been right the more she talked to Sasuke the less she seemed to stutter. And Sakura had helped to by making a few suggestions and reassuring her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Hinata smiled and reached over to set her alarm. She had a lot more to do and Sakura had promised to be at her home early the next day to help. Hinata felt like she was actually going to be able to do this by the time the spring festival came by.


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, your hair looks nice." 

"Th-thank y-you." Hinata squeaked face turning bright red.

"Hinata!" Sakura sighed dramatically. "Don't be so shy! Youv'e got to learn to take compliments from guys too. We want Naruto to give you lots of compliments right?"

"I-I-I guess…"

"Great! Sasuke come here!" Sakura yelled out. Sasuke came in the room, looking at Sakura like she was a crazy girl.

"What do you want woman!" he asked, noodles hanging out of his mouth. Bowl in hand.

"Come here, we've got to help Hinata again so that she can get Naruto!" She yelled out even louder. "And don't even think of saying know or Im going to beat you again!"

Hinata looked surprised, but Sasuke looked sort of excited! Hinata blushed just thinking about what they did in the bedroom. Yuck!

Sasuke sat down infrontof Hinata, "tell me how much you love me my dear, dear Hinata."

"Um…well, see, it's not you I love."

"No! No! NO! he is Naruto you dummie!" Sakura said, not as harshly as it sounded like. Hinata nodded, if she wanted to change she was going to have to listen to her friends.

"I love, love, love. Yooooou." She got out, staring at the floor as she talked to a smiling Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"Good, but look at me next time. And only one love please dear."

"I loooooooveeeee yooooou." She managed out. Sakura smiled. "See! And that was the hardest part of all"

* * *

Hinata guessed that love sure did make you do crazy things. She couldn't belive everything that Sakura and Sasuke had made her go through but it was sure paying off now. She had a date. And that meant make-up….aparantly. 


End file.
